In the state of the art, in particular in US 2003/0214148, a rear module is already known that comprises a small door carrying a rear window that is defined by a small frame, the frame including in particular two lateral uprights, the outline of each upright being inscribed in an envelope presenting a first thickness. The module also has a large door, on which the small door is fitted, and defined by a large frame including in particular two uprights, the outline of each upright being inscribed in an envelope presenting a second thickness. The uprights of each of the doors in that module are superposed one on another so that together the superposed uprights are inscribed in an envelope of thickness that is equal to the sum of the first and second thicknesses.
The large door constitutes a tailgate mounted to pivot about a horizontal axis situated close to the roof of the vehicle, and the small door is a rear window likewise mounted to pivot about a horizontal axis situated close to the roof of the vehicle. That rear window gives access to the top portion of the trunk, which portion can be referred to as a vision compartment, that is situated above a rear shelf, said compartment generally being left empty in the vehicle so as to enable the driver to use a rearview mirror. The tailgate covers the entire trunk, or more precisely an opening constituted by the rear ring of the vehicle body.
The idea of fitting a small door on a large door is particularly advantageous for the user, but it nevertheless presents a problem of compactness. Superposing two doors inevitably increases the thickness of the rear module in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. In addition, the presence of the small door can lead to extra thickness on the large door, thereby spoiling the external appearance of the vehicle.
It is known that each of the doors presents an area that is relatively large, with each door generally being secured to the body of the vehicle solely by means of two hinges, thus making it necessary for each of them to present a certain amount of stiffness, in particular in order to avoid deformation in twisting when they are being handled while open, in particular while they are being closed by exerting a force on one side rather than in the middle.